"Play for Keeps"
"Play for Keeps" is the seventh single off B.O.B's album, Strange Clouds. Lyrics Hook] How much must I repeat? We only play for keeps No time-outs, no free throws No refs, no penalties No handouts, no pit stops No cheat codes, no sleep But the drinks are on us If you with it then pull up a seat Verse When you’re roaming through the jungle Talk is nothing, talk is cheap Time is money, money is power Power corrupts eventually, damn So what are the options? What are the choices left for me? What other rule there’s left to break I guess my faith is a quest for me Man got a dog and ain’t got no leash Man got a crib, it ain’t got no lease Man got a floater that got no brain But I still get brain, oh, it has no teeth Nowadays, niggas the killas on the beat But where I was raised all of the killas was down the street Better do your research Feeling like I fell out of the sky and landed feet first My squad go hard, my squad go concrete, watch my team work Hell yea, you can sail that, the boy fend to it cause I took my seat first 3 course meal, full entrée, refills and I want my desert So why not make a toast? Tomorrow could always be worst Now keep them bottles coming by the killer litre And get that Ana off your chest, try to keep a clean shirt I’m so grand hustle, you ain’t even in my league sir What’s up with these nerds? They be out here, gettin’ their silenced off, gettin’ their leads heard The game just ain’t what it used to be, the quality is blurred But a dying breed survives and a dynasty immerse So put it in for out if you entirely concur She call me hippie cause I live without any concern Up on this green earth, I’m on them green herbs Yeah yeah, yeah, I stay in them trees like the Keblers And they say that I look higher in person As a kid I played in the yard, but now I’m astro turfing I lived the actual version of the fantasies they utter Map stories of threesomes, they must just be seeing double Run for cover, here comes trouble My heart is going cold so I gotta sleep with warmer covers Polar bear pimpin’, solar flare spittin’ Somebody tell ‘em that this is professional stuntin’ and don’t attempt it Society is twisted, they tryna take us under So when you see them folks, don’t forget to warn a brother I made it out alive but still the battle is a struggle Veni, vidi, vici, I came, I saw, I conquered The masters have murdered the game And their name wasn’t in the wheel You see, my citizens are some mad rappers who’s still waiting on a deal And they jealous of my success cause my shoes cost more than their bill But I’ll never sit down at another table unless I’m invited to the meal To some it’s like conquering mountains, to me it’s like stepping on heels Remember the images in your mirror can be bigger than they appear And the truth can be hard to swallow, the pivenous eyes of the peal And by the looks it’s about the time that you had your prescription sealed My life, fooling speech or presentation There are no intermissions, no time for commercial breaking A fighter in his prime, a legend in the making There’s no debating when you let your numbers make the statement Music Video Link *[http://www.sharebeast.com/c2gmi3webl98 www.sharebeast.com/c2gmi3webl98] Category:Strange Clouds Tracks Category:B.o.B Songs